Home With You
by Adona Williams
Summary: I suck at summarys....terribly sorry, but I thought it was a really good story when I wrote it...please R/R *FINISHED*


Hello all! If anybody reading this was expecting to see "Home With You" and for some odd reason or other was really looking forward to reading it, I apologize. I've taken it down temporarily to edit it. And Believe me, it really needs it. I wrote it in the 8th grade...well, the summer before 8th grade and I am currently in the 11th. So...my style has somewhat changed and I am much better at writing. Yeah, I know that sounds a bit vain...well, I'm better than I was anyway. So if I really suck at writing now, I hate to think what my writing was like when I wrote this....  
  
Ok....I tried uploading the little bit that I just wrote there and it didn't work. I also tried to upload something like it another time. I think it's because it's so damn short. So, I've decided to post the first chapters of my other two stories "Matchmaker" and "Illuminated Nights" Perhaps you will decide that you like those better and will read those and REVIEW them. That would be nice. Ok.........  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok, first of all, most of these newsie characters belongs to Disney *sob* but I have borrowed them for my own purposes just for a while. The rest of the characters that you don't recognize are my own creation. Yes, I spent my time coming up with a story and all of these names. If it's yours by chance, PLEASE do not sue me! I just hadn't gotten to a story you wrote yet. I'm sorry if I took your name! Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Ok....I will only say this once...well that's a lie...I'll probale repeat it, but that's not the point! I wrote this story when I was like...12...I am now 15 and write ever so much better than this...I hope. Whatever, just read and please review it to tell me how wonderful it is...or how terrible it is and demand that I take it off. Either way, I like getting email.  
  
Illuminated Nights  
  
"Hmm hm hm hmm,"  
  
"Would you stop humming?" demanded Rosa.  
  
"I can't help it Rosa," came the reply. "I can't help it if I'm happy."  
  
"You won't be so happy if Miss Lynn catches you," said Rosa. "Jen, how many times, do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Yes, Rosa, I know what you'se always tellin' me." Rosa just shook her head and walked off, muttering in Spanish. Jen smiled to herself.  
  
She had been raised working with her mother and they worked for a rich family in Manhattan, New York. She had an older brother, but according to her mother, he had ran off and had become a newsie. But Jen had never left the Moore estate where she worked so she didn't really know what a newsie was.  
  
She was the same age as one of the daughters in the Moore household, Lynn. But Lynn hated Jen and always tried to get her into trouble, which often worked. However recently, Lynn's father had gotten her engaged, so Lynn was walking on air all of the time and pretty much left Jen alone.  
  
"Jennifer, what on eoith are ya doin'?" asked a voice. Jen's head snapped up. It was her mother.  
  
"I ain't doin' nothin', Ma," said Jen. "I'se takin' a break,"  
  
"Ya knows we can't take a break. Miss Lynn's fiancé and his family are comin' ova for dinnah,"  
  
"What?" Jen asked. "Dis is da foist thin' I'd hoid 'bout it!"  
  
"Yeah, dey want us ta go shoppin' for some moah food for tanight. Ya wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jen had always lived on the Moore estate, so she wanted desperately to be out in the city. She snatched up her coat and quickly followed her mother.  
  
It was winter in Manhattan and the cold bit at Jen and her mother as they made their way to the store. When they came out of the store, Jen heard some voices ringing through the street.  
  
"Member of da mayor's family found dead in da streets!" Jen's eyes were wide.  
  
"Ma, look at dis!" Jen walked over to the boy. The boy was wearing a white button down shirt with a black vest, a grayish colored hat and dark pants.  
  
"Miss, would ya like ta buy a pape, on'y one cent," said the boy as he started shivering. Jen looked at the boy with compassion.  
  
"What's yer name?" asked Jen.  
  
"R.Racetrack," said the boy.  
  
"It's nice ta meet ya Racetrack," said Jen.  
  
Jen looked over Racetrack. He was short and had brown hair, which was covered up by his hat. He had dark brown eyes, which Jen noted that they looked an awful lot like her mother's. Racetrack smiled and lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
"Da pleasure's all mine...um."  
  
"Jen," said Jen. Racetrack smiled.  
  
"Jen," he repeated.  
  
"And, yes, I would like ta buy a pape," Jen said handing him a nickel.  
  
"Da papes are one cent," said Racetrack as he handed her a paper. He began rummaging in his pockets for her change.  
  
"Keep da change."  
  
"But-" Jen held up her hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas," said Jen. She turned and walked back to her mother. "Very nice ta meet ya Racetrack!" Jen yelled, looking back at him.  
  
"Dat was very kind of ya Jennifer," said her mother. "He looks an awful lot like..." her mother trailed off.  
  
"Like who?" asked Jen.  
  
"Nevahmoind dearest,"  
  
"Tell me more 'bout Dad an' Anthony," Jen said, changing the subject.  
  
"We're Italian as ya know,"  
  
"Of course," said Jen smiling. Her mother always started out her stories like this.  
  
"Yeah, an' most of us Higgins' 'ave dark hair an' dark eyes."  
  
"'cept me!" Jen interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, you'se an' yer faddur both 'ad green eyes." Mrs. Higgins sighed. "He always said dat you'se two was outta place in our family," she chuckled at the memory.  
  
"'cause we was da on'y ones widout dark eyes," Jen finished. She had heard the story a million times, but she never grew tired of hearing about her father.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Higgins sighed. "But now, we'se got ta get back ta da Moore's house." Mrs. Higgins and Jen started walking across the street when a horse suddenly turned the corner.  
  
"Ahh!" Jen screamed. Mrs. Higgins pushed Jen onto the sidewalk as the horse ran over her. "Ma!" Jen screamed.  
  
"Stop dat horse!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Ma!" Jen yelled again. She ran to her mother. Mrs. Higgins looked up at her with a blank stare. It took a while for Jen to realize that her mother wasn't looking at her at all. "No!" Jen choked out a sob.  
  
"Jen?" a familiar voice called out. Jen looked up to see Racetrack. He knelt down next to her. "Are you'se okay?" Jen didn't take her gaze away from her mother. Racetrack took Mrs. Higgins' hand and shook his head. "No pulse," he said quietly.  
  
"No," Jen whispered. She burst into tears. Race took her into his arms as a few men from the sidewalk picked up Mrs. Higgins' body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And that was my loverly first chapter of "Illuminated Nights." Hope you like it. It is a finished story so....yeah, read it.  
  
A/N: OK guys, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction and I cowrote it with my good friend Lavender Tish. There might be delays in updates and such because we have to go back and forth with ideas and actually writing and we are both procrastinators to the max. Sorry...well not really. You will all have to get over it, but trust me, the more reviews I get, the more motivation I will have to write. Same with Lav, so in other words....REVIEW. Oh yeah...and here's the standard disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I wish I did and so do many people, but they only belong to the master J.K.Rowling, Esquire. All other characters are made up by myself and Lavender. That should be sufficient, so I'll shut up and let you get on with the reading.  
  
Matchmaker  
  
***Ron's POV***  
  
I had overslept again, and this time Harry hadn't bothered to wake me up.  
  
"Great, just great" I was late for breakfast which left me exactly ten minutes to eat and get to (grrr) potions....worst of all with Slytherin. I ran down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room and bumped someone over.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" I said.  
  
"It's alright." I helped the girl stand up and realized that it was a popular sixth year: Gypsy Thestor. I tried to take in a breath. Gypsy had long dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes that I couldn't peel away from.  
  
"No really, I'm such a klutz," I said.  
  
"Hey! You're Ron...right?" She actually knew who I was?  
  
"Uh...yeah..." I said. I could feel my face burning. "So...you're friends with Harry right? I've always meant to talk to you guys...but you always seemed to be going off somewhere and getting into trouble." she said with a smile.  
  
I smiled back. "Uh...yeah" 'C'mon Weasley...you can do better than this.' I thought. "I'm heading down to the Great Hall...um..."  
  
"Me too. Mind if I walk with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
On the way down to the Great Hall, I argued with myself ways to come up with small talk. When we got to the Great Hall, George popped up.  
  
"Gypsy! Where'd ya go?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Hey George. I had to go back to the common room. Left my potions book in there."  
  
"Hey Ron...Your tie is undone did you know that?" I heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger.  
  
'Dammit Hermione, now is not the time!' I thought. I looked around and saw George usher Gypsy to a seat near him, Lee Jordan and Fred. Fred had an odd look on his face. 'Hmmm.'  
  
"Hey Rica." Gypsy said sitting down, next to her.  
  
"Hey Gypsy, you're late. We expected you a while ago." Rica said, motioning to Fred. I rolled my eyes. I honestly don't know why those two don't hurry up and date already. Everyone knows they fancy each other. And if she couldn't tell Fred likes her she must be bonkers. I mean, the boy was giving her googly looks right now! Rica glanced back at Fred and quickly turned away. I rolled my eyes again.  
  
"Hey Ron...RON!"  
  
"Wha-? Oh...Harry, hi," I said.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention ever since you got into the room."  
  
"Oh....sorry." I said, still looking at Gypsy. Harry followed my gaze and laughed.  
  
"Over Fluer already? I'm afraid that Gypsy's someone that's someone that is still out of your league."  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking about-" I tuned out what he said watching Gypsy as she talked with Fred, George and Lee.  
  
***Fred's POV***  
  
I looked back at Rica.  
  
"So, like I was saying before. You can borrow my book to get a jump start in Transfiguration." I said.  
  
"Thanks Fred...Did you ever get into the potions closet you like you and George planned?" she asked me.  
  
"We just finished rearranging the potions when Snape walked in. He saw the closet open and cursed, but from where we were hiding he didn't find us." I told her, cockily.  
  
She laughed. That's what I like about Rica. She's not afraid of a good sense of humor like the other girls around here. The rest of the girls at Hogwarts either like Harry or Malfoy. Girls! I'll never figure them out. I sighed.  
  
"Hey Rica," George said, plopping down on the seat across from her.  
  
"What George?" she said, pretending to be irritated.  
  
"What do you think of these pastries?" he asked her, handing her a pastry. She took it from him.  
  
"I dunno. What will I turn into if I eat it?" she asked examining it.  
  
"I wouldn't give you anything like that now would I Rica?" George said innocently.  
  
But I knew what that pastry was. After all it was part my idea to come up with it. She lifted it to her mouth and I quickly grabbed it from her. I looked down the table. "Hey Neville, you want a pastry, you fat kid?" I muttered under my breath.  
  
*** Gypsy's POV***  
  
I smiled to myself as Neville cautiously took one of the pastries from Fred. 'What an idiot! You'd think he know by now not to take stuff from Fred or George!' I thought. Even though it was rather funny to see Neville sprout wings.  
  
"Neville what are you doing! That's a canary crème!" Ron shouted out suddenly. Damn, he ruined a good show. Oh well, I've already seen it anyway.  
  
"Neville are you daft? Didn't you learn anything last time?" Hermione said. I rolled my eyes and turned to Rica.  
  
"So...have you talked to Fred about you-know-what yet?" I asked her. Rica shook her head.  
  
"Not yet. Why don't you just go up to Harry and talk to him yourself?"  
  
"I'm way too nervous." I said. "Besides, what if I make a fool of myself? I'll never be able to talk to him again." Rica just rolled her eyes.  
  
***Hermione's POV***  
  
"Ron! What is the matter with you today?" I asked Ron.  
  
"A bit obvious isn't it?" Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He obviously likes that girl over there...what's her name?" I followed Ron's gaze and was disgusted.  
  
"Gypsy?"  
  
"I guess that's her name."  
  
"She's in my dorm."  
  
"Really?" Ron said suddenly. "What's she like?" I scowled at him.  
  
"You know what? I'm too busy to talk about these incoherent things," I said.  
  
'There she goes using big words again,' Ron thought rolling his eyes.  
  
I picked up my books and left. After all if they really wanted to talk to me they knew where they could find me.  
  
***12 minutes later***  
  
I sat on the bench in the library. I set my book down. "How infuriating! Not ONE of them has come to see me yet!!!"  
  
***George's POV***  
  
"Okay, so what I was thinking was instead of going to Hogsmeade like usual, we could have a party." I said. 'Maybe then Fred would get enough courage to ask Rica out there!' I thought, smiling. "What do you think?" I asked them all.  
  
"Sounds cool to me." Rica said. "I'm up for it!" Fred said, immediately after.  
  
"I don't see what's the harm..." Ron said. "No wait! Yeah! Yeah I do! How do we know you won't try to pull something there?" Ron asked me. I ignored him.  
  
"But the best part about it, is it should be a masque party!" I said.  
  
"Ooh! I love Masques!" Gypsy cried.  
  
"Really? Me too," Ron said, smiling. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You don't know what it is yet, Ron, you've never been to-" he elbowed me.  
  
'Oh, I see.' I thought looking back and forth between Ron and Gypsy. 'Kids I'm dealing with kids!' I thought. 'Just like Ron to go and fancy an older woman...not exactly bad taste though...'  
  
"Anyway, a Masque is when we wear costumes of different sorts. You know when one pretends to be a teacher, a faerie, a dog- er, a really tall standing dog, but still..." I explained. Everyone laughed. "So you up for it?" I asked them.  
  
"We're in!" they all said.  
  
***Gypsy's POV***  
  
A masque! I was so excited. I hadn't been to one since I got accepted into Hogwarts! Rica elbowed me and nodded toward the door.  
  
"Well, we've really got to go now," I said standing up. "Wha-? Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um...just because...I have to see someone." I jumped up from the table and Rica followed me.  
  
"A masque! I always knew that Fred was brilliant but this!" Rica said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "You idiot, it was George's idea!" I said laughing.  
  
"Well still, I bet Fred had something to do with it!"  
  
"Well at least it'll give him time to talk to you and hopefully alone."  
  
"Do you really think he likes me? I mean...I'm only a fourth year and- "  
  
"You're awful stupid if you haven't noticed by now that Fred adores you." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Weasel? Oh come on Gypsy. Why would Rica want anything to do with one of them?" I heard a voice say. We whirled around to see the one and only Draco Malfoy. I felt my insides burning at the sight of him.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy!" I told him. Why couldn't this guy get a clue?  
  
"Oh come now Gypsy, I gave both of you more credit than that, hanging out with the Weasleys." Draco said coldly as if it were an evil sin. "It really is a shame that the both of you ended up in Gryffindor. Waste of talent that would be better used in Slytherin. And Rica...the sorting hat must be getting old, putting you in Gryffindor and all."  
  
"I said PISS OFF!" I said loudly. "Just because the rest of her family was in Slytherin doesn't mean she was supposed to be!" Draco ignored me and started eying Rica as he had been ever since her first year. He stepped closer.  
  
"Quite a pity."  
  
***Ron's POV***  
  
"Harry, you don't think she's gone off to meet another guy do you?" I asked Harry once Rica and Gypsy disappeared into the hallway.  
  
"The way she looks sure, why not?" Harry said not looking up from his 'Quidditch Through The Ages' book. I scowled at him.  
  
"That wasn't very reassuring." I said. Harry just shrugged. "Lets follow them," I said.  
  
"Whatever," Harry said, still glued to the book. Honestly, he's already read it a bazillion times through! When I got into the hallway, I saw Malfoy talking to Gypsy and Rica...and he didn't sound mean for once.  
  
"What're they doin' talking to Malfoy?" Harry said glancing at them.  
  
"I said PISS OFF!" Gypsy shouted. Draco moved closer to them and said something that I couldn't hear.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a voice that I recognized as Fred's.  
  
I got an idea. Fred was certainly older and bigger than Malfoy...  
  
"Seems Malfoy here is giving our Rica a few problems," I said. Harry and I stood back as we saw a huge wave of anger wash over Fred's eyes. Still, he walked calmly over to them, Harry and me right behind him.  
  
"Hello, Draco." he said, coldly. Malfoy quickly turned to Fred.  
  
"No one and I repeat No ONE calls me by my first name. I suggest you learn that for the future, fool." Malfoy said. He quickly turned back to the girls. He touched Rica's arm and then her cheek. "See you later."  
  
We all watched as Malfoy sauntered down the hall.  
  
"The nerve of that jerk!!!!!:: Rica practically screamed. "I don't even like him!"  
  
That seemed to calm Fred down a bit. I looked at Gypsy. She had a murderous look in her eyes. 'I'd hate to upset HER one day,' I thought.  
  
"So Fred, do you need dates for this Masque or should you come alone?" Harry asked Fred. Fred looked at Rica hesitantly before answering.  
  
"Preferably with a date..." Rica looked at him. "...But you know, I don't have to worry about that cause- I got one, you know!" he said puffing out his chest. I looked at Rica. Her face didn't waver but I could tell she was disappointed. I knew for the longest time that she and Fred liked each other. But honesty, if someone would give them a push they might finally date before the die and rot.  
  
"Thanks Fred," Gypsy said coldly. Coldly? I thought her and Fred were friends? "We gotta get to class...potions, with Slytherin. We'd better get there before all the seats are taken and we end up near Malfoy."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then," Fred said, walking down the hall muttering something.  
  
"I don't understand how he's letting you be an aid. Snape hates Gryffindors." Harry said.  
  
"Dumbledore." Gypsy said with a shrug. "I needed something to do with my spare time."  
  
***Fred's POV***  
  
'Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking!?' I thought as I headed to the Gryffindor common room where George and Lee were chatting abwsentmindedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lee asked. "Nuthin." I muttered.  
  
"Liar," George said. "What happened with Rica now?"  
  
"I totally blew my chance with her that's what happened." I said angrily. Lee and George gave me puzzled looks.  
  
"I'll tell you later," I said, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
***Gypsy's POV***  
  
"So...mind if we join you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not at all," I said smiling at him. I looked at Rica and she was rolling her eyes.  
  
"What was he bothering you about anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing...the usual shit." Rica said not wanting to go into it.  
  
"Oh." Ron said.  
  
"Lucky Harry and Fred showed up really," I said still looking at Harry.  
  
"I didn't even do anything," Harry said surprised  
  
"Hey, I forgot something in the common room," I said suddenly. I needed to talk to Rica....alone. I could tell she was upset about Fred.  
  
"We'll wait for you," Ron offered.  
  
"NO!" I said. "No, you don't need to. We'll be along soon." I pulled Rica along with me.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked me.  
  
"I don't know Ron, they're girls. They're no weirder than Hermione." I said. "Especially Gypsy. Who would want to be a class aid for Snape?"  
  
"No they're not. They're just fine. Besides, I think Rica's really upset." Ron said, as we continued walking.  
  
"Why would Rica be upset?" I asked Ron, confused. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly, besides Rica and Fred, you must be the only person who doesn't know how much they like each other," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Fred likes Rica? Our Rica? Blimey..." I said. "But...why didn't he ask her to the Masque?" Ron quickly turned to me.  
  
"Harry! You're brilliant! That's what they forgot!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Rica's sad cause Fred didn't ask her so they went to retrieve what they forgot!"  
  
"What? Ron you're not making any sense!" I told him.  
  
"No, I just understand girls, from living with mum and Ginny for so long." Ron said dismissively.  
  
A/N: Ok...just so our lovely readers know, Gypsy and Rica were originally in their 4th year along with Harry and Ron and the crew, but I decided that I'd rather have Gypsy in her 6th year with Fred and George for a few reasons. 1 because I thought it fit better with the whole Ron having a crush on the girl out of his reach. And other reasons which you will find out later and for another because I just freaking wanted her to. Rica on the other hand....I *think* she's still a fourth year...but I'll have to ask Lavender on that one. And why, you ask, does Fred like a 4th year? Well, for the same reason that Gypsy likes Harry. And NO it's not because he's the great "Harry Potter" Haven't you ever liked somebody younger than you? I mean come on! If they're cute and have a good personality, the hell with it, it's okay to like them. Ok...now I'm going off on a tangent *hehehe big words* so I'll shut up and let you read on. Next chapter: Malfoy wants to tag along to the masque, Rica and Fred have an argument...is it the end? (lol...my sad attempt to be mysterious) Ron and George come up with a plan to get Ron and Gypsy together. And a bunch of other stuff.  
  
And that was the 1st chapter for "Matchmaker". Beautiful isn't it? So, just in case you found either of those slightly interesting, please read and review the both of them. Thanks a bunch and Sholom to you all! ~Adona 


End file.
